<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Wingmen by PerfectlyNervousBeard19507</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027571">The Best Wingmen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyNervousBeard19507/pseuds/PerfectlyNervousBeard19507'>PerfectlyNervousBeard19507</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buck and Albert are the best wingmen, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Platonic Dating, dating as friends, firefam - Freeform, for now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:46:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyNervousBeard19507/pseuds/PerfectlyNervousBeard19507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Josh’s first date since being attacked, Buck and Albert come along, each bringing a date of their own for a big old triple date of mutual support and fun. Of course, now that they've offered, they both need to go find dates...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert Han/OC, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Josh Russo/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Wingmen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Buck and Albert together, but not romantically. I see them as the best kind of brothers-in-law, who really have each other’s backs, call each other out on shit. If I could have my perfect wish, it would be for Albert, Buck and Josh to form the world’s best wingman group: Josh gets the guys, Albert gets the gals, Buck gets both, and they all help each other out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Josh is going on his first date since he was attacked. You know, right before the 9-1-1 call center was ambushed?”</p><p>“Good for him.” Eddie was genuinely happy for Josh, though he didn’t know him as well as Buck did.</p><p>“Albert and I promised we’d go with him, y'know wingman-style, make sure he feels safe.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t that make the date kinda awkward? Two bodyguards at Josh’s six, one of them…” Eddie eyed Buck up and down, “…one of them tall and intense with a tendency to act first and apologize later?”</p><p>“I take offense at that.” Buck huffed.</p><p>“Don’t. It makes you invaluable in a lot of situations when it doesn’t land you in deep shit.” Eddie replied, looking Buck in the eye to make sure Buck knew he meant it. “I just don’t know if Josh is going to get much of a romantic first date with you both glaring the man down.”</p><p>“Yeah, I thought of that.” Buck smiled. “So I told Josh in order for it to feel more fun and natural we would each bring our own dates. Triple-date style. Josh’s date already knows this is his first time out there after a trauma and so he agreed to it, happily.”</p><p>“Sounds like it’s all taken care of then.” Eddie walked into the locker room and stripped off his shirt, shoving it into his locker to organize later. He knew Buck had followed him in, but was being oddly quiet. “…It is all taken care of, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, about that.” Buck was hidden behind his locker door, fumbling around, his voice uncertain and quieter. “Uh, Albert found a great date on Bumble, she seems perfect for this.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“…Are you not happy about that?”</p><p>“What? No, of course, that’s great! It’s just… I want to do my part, but I’ve been speaking to my therapist and we both agree I’m not really ready to get back out there into the dating world, and even if I was… Anyway, I don’t want to invite some stranger out, let them think it was a real date. I’m not…” More rattling of locker items.</p><p>Eddie sighed. At this point, Buck was just hiding; he never spent this much time organizing anything, and never put his locker together when he could just sling shit in there as necessary and jam it all, kicking and screaming for a wash, into his bag at the end of a shift.</p><p>“You don’t think you’re ready yet.”</p><p>Buck’s hands stilled in his locker. “And my therapist agrees.”</p><p>“So? Just bring a friend, make a good time of it.” Eddie approached Buck’s locker, then stopped. “Oh. I see.”</p><p>Buck was frozen now behind his door. Eddie huffed a small laugh and walked the rest of the way to him, grasping Buck gently by the back of the neck and pulling him backwards enough that he could close Buck’s locker door. Gently, he turned Buck toward him, smiling at how red his face was, how he was avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“Buck? Buck.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Buck looked at him.</p><p>“If you want me to join you as wingman on your triple date you just have to ask.”</p><p>Buck nodded stiffly. “Yeah… right. Of course. Sorry, I didn’t mean to make this into a thing, I just–”</p><p>“Worried I would misunderstand?” Buck’s face assumed a weird expression at that point, followed by relief and he nodded. “You’re good. Tell me the day and I can arrange with Carla to stay late with Christopher, okay?”</p><p>Buck smiled. “Thanks, Eddie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a thing for shy!Buck, not sure if that's evident... <br/>Should I continue this fic? </p><p>Comments and Kudos are my food, as always!! And if you'd like, come say hi on Tumblr or drop me a fic request! https://perfectlynervousbeard.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>